Ces't Pas Si Loin
by 50shades-of-jackbarakat
Summary: Stan and Kyle have it all. Married for three years, a beautiful adopted daughter named Iris, and that perfect spark. What else could anyone ever want? They thought nothing could ever come between them. Except maybe a vicious ex? Rated M for language and sexy-time.


**A/N- This fic is based off of The Bunny The Bear's song "Ces't Pas Si Loin" which ultimately stands for "This is Not So Far." **

**Chapter 1**

**"This is Not So Far"**

"Stan!"

A twenty-two year old Stan Marsh rolls over in his bed, blocking the sunlight that pours in from the open window above him with his arm.

Groaning as he forces himself to sit up, he finds himself looking across his bedroom to see his husband, Kyle Broflovski, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. His bright red curls darted from underneath his old ushanka and fell just above his eyebrows, framing his face as they descended downward.

"Stan, I'm tired of cleaning up all of your shit that you're constantly leaving around the house," He stated blankly, as if he has said it a million times before... almost. "You need to start picking up after yourself!"

Stan snapped out of his morning trance, and smiled. "Well that's a fine, 'Good Morning'." He chuckled scratching the back of his head and standing up, and walking over to the door. He wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and planted a gentle kiss on his lover's lips.

Kyle smiled and poked his nose. "Breakfast is ready, dude. Get dressed," he said admiring the attractive mess that stood in front of him. "Hurry before Iris sees you!"

Stan had finally noticed he was only in his boxers, so he had to cover up. He grunted again before walking to his dresser and opening the top drawer.

"Fine."

His husband smiled and rolled his eyes playfully before turning to walk back to the kitchen. Stan searched around in the drawer for a second before grabbing a white t-shirt and slipping it over his head. He was a tall, slender guy with a muscular build and few tattoos here and there. He had a natural cowlick directly on his hairline, so it always spiked upwards in this unique, messy, yet oddly perfect style. He kept that certain part of his hair longer than the rest. So it the rest of it angled into his face with short layers. His deep, ocean blue eyes added the perfect gentle touch to his overall "hardcore" appearance. They were something Kyle found absolutely hypnotizing.

After fixing his hair up a little bit, he slipped on a pair of dark gray sweatpants before exiting the bedroom, and making his way to the kitchen. Instantly, the warm, welcoming scent of pancakes and maple syrup hit him and caused his stomach rumble. Turns out, he was hungrier than he thought. He turns the corner from the hallway and into the dining room to see his daughter drenching her breakfast in the sticky syrup.

"Iris! That's enough syrup, you're going to make a mess," Kyle said, taking the syrup from her. She sticks her tongue out at him and smiles as her father walked back to the stove.

She looks up to see Stan in the doorway. "Good morning, Daddy!" She shouted delightfully. Stan smiled and walked over to her. Her natural curls bouncing up and down gracefully along with her eager jumping. She had Stan's piercing blue eyes, and Kyle's bright red hair. It's hard to believe that she was actually adopted. She looked too much like her parents.

"Morning, baby-girl," he said giving her a kiss on the head. "These pancakes sure smell good! Did your dad do a good job?"

She nodded as she stuffed a huge bite into her mouth, which puffed out her cheeks. He laughed and ruffled her hair a bit as he walked over to Kyle, who was busy pouring pancake batter.

He surprised him with a swift kiss on the cheek. "Are those for me?" He asked, placing his hands back on Kyle's waist.

"No, yours are on the table by Iris. These are mine," Kyle replied without taking his eyes off of the food. Stan smiled and joined his daughter who sat feasting on her pancake breakfast. She was so concerned with stuffing her face, she didn't even notice Sparky trying to lick up the syrup she dripped onto her foot. How she managed to do that remains a mystery.

"Sparky!" Stan said, lightly swatting the old dog away. "Go eat your own food."

Kyle looked at them over his shoulder and smirked. "It's hard to believe that that dog is still alive and healthy," he said, turning back to the stove as he puts his pancake on a plate. "It's been almost fifteen years."

Stan smiled and patted the dog on the head. "Yeah... It's pretty unbelievable."

Kyle grabs his plate and sits on the opposite side of Iris. There was an awkward moment of silence between the family. With the exception of the sound of Iris' chewing. Stan scarfed down his pancakes in record time, and quickly stood up. "Well, I'm going to rinse off." He started to walk off.

"Oh, Stan!" Kyle added.

He turned and raised his eyebrows. "Hmm?"

"Don't forget to say goodbye to Iris. She's going with my mom for the weekend. She's on her way over right now."

"Oh, yeah." He said walking over to his little girl. "See ya later, Pumpkin." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Daddy!"

Stan walked down the hallway, and entered the bathroom. It was a large bathroom, just across from the master bedroom. Fit with a jacuzzi, and a shower. Stan pulled his t-shirt over his head and kicked off his sweat pants. He climbed over the side of the tub, turned on faucet, and let the steaming hot water instantly fog up the entire bathroom.

Meanwhile in the living room, Kyle's Mother, Sheila, had shown up at the door.

"Kyle, Bubby? Are you home?" She asked slowly opening the door. Iris quickly ran around the corner and gasped.

"Mama!" She shouted running towards her with her arms open. Sheila greeted her with a warm smiled and welcoming arms.

"Oh, sweet-heart! It's nice to see you!" Iris jumped into her grandmother's arms and she picked her right up, placing her on her hip as she held her with one arm. She fixes herself to where she could turn around and face her father who was busy wiping his hands from the syrup, and walking their way.

"Hi, Ma." Kyle gave her a half-hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's nice to see you, Bubby." She smiled thoughtfully. "Where's my other boy?"

Kyle crossed his arms casually, and replied. "Oh, he's in the shower. He just woke up not too long ago."

Sheila nodded acknowledging his statement. "I see." She looked over to Iris who had her head resting on her shoulder. She patted her leg and asked her, "So what did you have planned?"

She shrugged and puffed out her bottom lip a bit. Typical Iris. She was a spoiled little girl, but she hardly ever asked for anything. Everyone just treated her willingly.

Sheila chuckled, "Well we best be going then, your grand-dad is waiting for us in the van." She gave her son another hug before setting Iris down. "Go grab your things, honey!"

Iris ran enthusiastically around the corner grabbing a small, light pink suitcase that held her clothes and belongings. She came back around the corner rolling it behind her while kicking her heels up.

"Bye, Daddy!" She shouted puckering her lips. Kyle smiled and bent down, giving her a small kiss, exaggerating the "mwuah" sound.

"Bye, Baby girl. See you tomorrow!"

She smiled a big, cheesey smile while walking out the door that his mother held open for her.

"Bye, sweetie," said Sheila. "Tell, Stan I said hi!" Kyle nodded and smiled while they exchanged small waves as he shut the door.

He walked back into the kitchen and smirked. They were alone for the weekend. He continued down the hall and into the bathroom. Stan had left the door slightly cracked open, so Kyle could slip inside, quietly, without Stan noticing. He pulled off his shirt and dropped his pants; and he let his hat fall gently to the bathroom floor.

Kyle giggled slightly at Stan as he sang quietly, unaware of his husband's presence. He must have heard Kyle's giggle, because his singing stopped.

"Ky, is that you?" He asked.

His question was only answered by Kyle opening the curtain, surprising Stan slightly.

"Can I join you?"

Stan crossed his arms. "I dunno..." He smiled. "Can you?"

Kyle smirked and stepped in the tub, attacking Stan's mouth with his own. Stan kissed back with all his might, and put his hands gently on his lover's small frame. Things were about to get a hell of a lot steamier.


End file.
